


Hot Stuff

by Hymn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, Gen, v v minor subtext of rei/minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: It is terribly hard to balance in red pumps while running across slick ice.





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> written for sm_monthly

She hates Antarctica with a passion, and maybe that’s why Serenity is always sending her there to deal with dark rebellions. There is nothing beautiful here, and though she would not tell Mercury, she thinks all the ice and cold is positively stupid and annoying. It is terribly hard to balance in red pumps while running across slick ice.

And perhaps it is pathetic, she thinks, and surely Minako would tease her about it, but the one true amusement that she finds in such a frozen wasteland, is melting the ice. _Hothead_ , the blonde senshi would mock, _firebrand, spitfire, bitch from hell_.

Or perhaps just _Hot_.

Any way she names it, Mars is burning and brilliant and fiery, and trails steam wherever she goes in that dreaded, freezing cold monotony, her magic a cocoon of heat around her body. She leaves puddles of water on the streets where her feet have tread, and smears clear handprints across frosted over glass.

It’s immature, something she imagines she may have done when she was a child if she had been born with her power at her ready disposal, instead of suddenly plunging into it at fourteen.

_Baptism by fire_ , she thinks, amused.


End file.
